Teto's Big Day
by stevenandbee
Summary: ( I suck at summaries but...) Every day is a normal day until one day changes Teto's life(?, Eh not really) and a thought or two changes her mind of becoming something big.


***Welp, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so it might be a** _ **tad bit**_ **terrible but I'll improve!*****

On a "regular" morning of the UTAU mansion, there were several people either waking up for breakfast or still sleeping because they're too tired. One girl in particular, the redhead one with "drills" on the side of her head, woke up very happy. She was very excited that today is the day that she will get promoted to become a VOCALOID. Yes, Kasane Teto finally earned her title as a VOCALOID through hard work and dedication, and determination. She couldn't wait.

Well, she _needs_ to wait. Her promotion party and everything is in the evening, not in the morning. But she woke everyone up, and either most of them were already awake, and some of them are taking a hard time getting awake. One of them was Yokune Ruko, a very tall hermaphrodite with mismatched eyes - blue on the right, red on the left (if you look at her with your own perspective)- and a _coffee lover_. They were taking a very hard time getting up, since they like sleeping so much. But Teto didn't stop shaking Ruko and nagging them to wake up.

"Wake up,Ruko, today's my day!", She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? It's my promotion day!"

"Oh, right. But that's in the evening",Ruko stated.

"I'm very excited though!"

Ruko was awake, but they needed caffeine to stay awake. They started to get up and was going out of their room to make some coffee. But Teto stopped them, giving them coffee.

"I was prepared", Teto said.

"Oh, why thank you Teto!", Ruko responded, very happy to have coffee in her hands. She drank the whole mug. "But I need more".

"The are more cups of coffee at the kitchen just for you, dear friend!" , Teto said, making Ruko even more happy than ever.

Afterwards, Teto went out and knocked the door to someone else's room.

"Hey Ritsu, you awake?"

The door opened, and revealed a person who has long orange hair, _missiles for breasts and crossdresses for the fun of it (yeah, he's a boy if you didn't know still)_.

"Pssh, yea I am, thanks to you screaming to wake all of us up" , he grumbled.

"Well, who cares! Today's my day!"

Later, in the afternoon, at Tei's house ( _apparently the UTAUs convinced her to move out because she causes a ruckus for her yandere form_ ), Teto, Ritsu,Ruko, Rook, and Tei were in a conversation about the literal upcoming of Teto's promotion. Ruko, Rook, and Ritsu were just simply dragged into the conversation because Teto wanted them to.

" Oh, I am VERY EXCITED TO SEE LEN! I can't wait!", Tei screamed of joy.

"Me too! Well, not to see Len but my promotion. I can't wait to be in a personal duet with Miku!", Teto exclaimed.

Ritsu, Rook , and Ruko didn't say anything, because they were on their phones like the conversation was not their business and they don't really care.

"Hey! Say something you guys, it's my promotion day!"

"Well," Rook started, "I congratulate you for your promotion, and the fact that you'll probably be with the VOCALOIDs from now on…"

Ritsu and Ruko looked up. Teto gasped. Tei was annoyed. But Rook took out a point there.

"Huh, never thought about that", Ruko mused. "I was only thinking about you and the VOCALOIDs together for at least a week or so, spreading the news".

"True, but, now I wonder if you _are_ going to be a part of them", Ritsu said.

Teto pondered about it. She herself also never thought about leaving her friends for a group of very famous idols. She didn't want to leave her friends, did she? Especially her _best_ friends.

Tei scoffed, "If I see Teto with Miku for the longest time I'll kill Miku and get Teto back. I'm not seeing those two together forever!"

"Well, Miku is my friend. Eh, sort of since we don't talk much, but we still have good connections!", Teto replied with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Well, we'll see that in the evening at eight. But for now, let's just let this statement slide in the meantime. It's only three 'o clock", Ritsu said.

Ruko, Rook, and Tei nodded in agreement. They got out of Tei's house and went to the park to relax and play, like it's already, the thought staying with the VOCALOIDs forever is gone.

But Teto couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't shake that thought off. What if? At first, her promotion was the "lightest" but very big news,now it became a hesitation and question to become the next level idol star. Again, she didn't want to leave her friends alone all by themselves, but she also she didn't want to miss the big chance of becoming a high level idol with other high level idols. She liked that chance, and she did get it.

In the meantime, Tei left them to buy herself some food, Rook, Ruko, and Ritsu were playing hide and seek. But Ruko slept at their hiding spot, and Rook found her and, without anyone watching, he kissed them. (He always had a crush on them, and they didn't know and probably will not). Rook picked them up and with Ritsu and Teto, everyone started walking home.

Later that evening, everyone was a Teto's promotion party. Everyone was smiling and celebrating, Tei chasing Len all over the place and poor Len, he needs to hide from her. Everyone was celebrating except one. ( _You know who that is)._

Teto is _still_ thinking about it, but now with anxiety and hesitation. Miku, being close to where Teto sat at a table, took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Teto? Why are you not happy? Did you change your mind?", Miku asked.

"Miku, am I going to stay with you guys forever? Because I don't want to leave my friends", Teto said to her.

Miku got surprised. She never thought about that. She pondered for a moment until she started laughing. Teto thought that was offensive to her.

"Hey! What's so funny about that?,"Teto asked with anger.

"Woah, Teto, calm down", Miku said, with hand gestures to show Teto to calm down. "To be honest, I've never really thought about that. You can always go back and forth you know? Unless you're really needed. You can stay where you are!"

Teto became surprised. Her eyes wide open. "You mean it?"

"Of course! Why would I be a monster to do that?"

"Meh you could be."

Both Miku and Teto laughed. Teto thanked Miku and got up from the table to find her friends, and she told them the news.

"Hooray!", they all exclaimed.

It was a good day at the end. The end.

*** **I may not be a great writer generally but I mean if you want, you can change the ending. (Just credit me if you are)**

 **Also I'll like to point out a few things:**

 **I used the pronouns 'they' for Ruko to respect their gender.**

 **Ritsu, just to refresh your mind, is a six year old crossdressing boy with missiles for boobs**

 **Rook is meant to be Ruko's companion ( at least that has been said) , so I ship them but I also ship Ruko with some other people but mostly them**

 **All characters shown in my story belongs to ©Crypton and ©UTAU**


End file.
